Whatever it Takes (PEPPERONY)
by IronBeats2008
Summary: SPOILERS AVENGERS ENDGAME: One-Shot basado 2 meses antes de los sucesos del 2023. (Antes de que Scott Lang salga del reino cuantico y suceda lo que sucede) Morgan Stark oye por primera vez el nombre de Thanos, y decide preguntarle a sus padres. ¿Es que a caso el tema traera recuerdos dolorosos a la familia Stark? ¿Como Tony va a explicarle a su hija acerca del culpable de todo?


**Hola, este es un One-shot inspirado en Endgame, pero basado en 1 o 2 meses antes de los sucesos del 2023. (Tipo 2 meses antes de que Scott Lang salga del mundo cuántico y comiencen a suceder lo que sucede :) Espero que les guste :) es Pepperony **

Morgan Stark, la pequeña heredera de lo que antes había sido un gran imperio, pero después de que la mitad de los seres vivos se volvieran cenizas, al parecer Stark Industries también había desaparecido.

Tony y Pepper habían disparado el gatillo. Tenían dinero suficiente para vivir 10 vidas, y estaban seguros que ya no era necesario. El mundo era un caos, y lo que más querían, era proteger a su pequeña hija.

Tony fue el de la iniciativa de comprar una casa, alejada de todo, alejada del sufrimiento, y de cada recuerdo, de aquel día. Ese día en el que el rogó como nunca antes, de que el amor de su vida no lo haya dejado. Ese día en el que vio a sólo un niño, con ganas de ayudar, rogarle por su vida, clamando por un salvador, el cual,no pudo ser el.

Fue una sensación de alivio que sentía hasta ahora, el saber que Pepper seguía con vida. Estaba emocionalmente inestable. Pero poco a poco fue superando lo vivido.

Y de ahí, vino Morgan, la hija que vio en sus sueños, productos de su gran imaginación y su deseo (más que nada anhelo) profundo de calma y estabilidad.

Cuando la pequeña Stark llego a su vida, fue una sensación plena de paz. Siempre vio a ese pequeño ser como el más Perfecto del mundo. Ni bien se enteró de su existencia, el se prometió, cuidarla, a ella y a su esposa, siempre, cueste lo que cueste.

Construyó un hogar cálido, un lugar donde no les faltara nada, donde puedan encontrar, no la felicidad en sí, pero un lugar donde puedan vivir tranquilos.

El no las merecía, el lo sabia, pero también sabía que si ellas se alejaban de su vida, el nunca estaría tranquilo. Ellas eran su paz, su corazón.

Esta era su segunda oportunidad. Y el nombre "Thanos" no era parte de esta, hasta que...

Morgan una tarde vio que afuera estaba el tío Happy. Le tenía demasiado cariño, jugaba con ella y la llamaba "pulga".

Se acercó al banco en el que estaba sentado.

"Pulga" dijo Happy sonriendo y haciéndole un ademán de que se siente con el " ¿cómo está mi Stark favorita"

"Aburrida..papi está viendo planos, y mami está cocinando" dijo malhumorada sentándose junto a Happy. Ella quería jugar con sus papás.

Happy se quedó callado un rato. Sabia que Tony estaba experimentando,buscando cómo cambiar los sucesos de hace años...

También sabia que seguro Tony había mandado a Morgan fuera del mini taller. Después de todo, Pepper y Tony habían prometido no contarle nada a su hija acerca del chasquido. Sería traumatico.

Happy le dio una sonrisa a Morgan y le dijo.

"¿Quieres ir a comer? Que te parece Burger King..." dijo mientras veía cómo los ojos de Morgan se iluminaban.

"SIII" gritó la niña. Sus padres casi nunca la llevaban fuera de su casa, y ella se había dado cuenta. "Voy por mi casaca" dijo parándose frenéticamente y caminando hacia su casa.

Happy sonrío y entro también a la casa, dirigiéndose al mini taller de Tony. Sabia que debía pedir permiso para llevarse a la niña. De lo contrario, sabía que Tony sacaba conclusiones rápidas y después, la cara de la pequeña Stark estaría en todos los noticieros con la palabra "desaparecida" mientras Iron Man barría cielo ,mar y tierra buscando a su pequeña.

Happy entro al taller, Tony estaba sentado mirando con decepción un gráfico en el que decía "fallido". El se frotaba los ojos mientras miraba hacia el holograma.

Happy tosió para llamar la atención del genio, quien volteó y lo miro con una leve sonrisa forzada.

"Hola Hap, ¿que te trae por aquí?" Dijo mientras frotaba sus ojos

"Vine a visitarlos...y en verdad también, me gustaría llevar a Morgan a Burger King.. ya sabes, para que se distraiga un rato" dijo Happy

Tony quien estaba frotándose los ojos se detuvo y volteó hacia Happy. Su cara era serena, pero en sus ojos había un poco de inseguridad, que Happy percató al instante.

"Happy, no creo que sea buena idea...ya sabes..las calles, como están" dijo Tony tratando de no recordar

"pero no nos quedaremos, solo iremos y compraremos para traer, es para que cambie un poco de aire, tiene apenas 5 años, necesita salir " dijo Happy. "Además las lunas hologramicas del carro, cambiarán a un panorama artificial si se pone feo el asunto, te prometo que estará bien" dijo Happy

Tony lo miro, sentía algo en su pecho, pero decidió ignorarlo. En el mismo momento, entró Morgan detrás de Happy y miró a su papá, con una mirada tan sincera, que Tony no pudo decir que no.

"Esta bien.. pero vuelvan rápido" Dijo Tony sonriendo mientras veía a su pequeña correr hacia él y abrazarlo.

"Gracias papi, te amo 3000 veces " dijo mientras Tony cerraba los ojos y abrazaba más a su hija. Le puso un mechón detrás de la oreja y besó su cabeza. El olor de su pelo, lo hacía calmarse. Sin duda, su hija y Pepper habían sido un premio, una bendición.

Cuando su pequeña dejo de abrazarlo, se soltó y haciendo una seña con la mano, se fue con Happy. Tony seguía sintiendo la sensación de que algo, muy extraño, iba a pasar. Pero decidió ignorarlo.

Decidió aprovechar el tiempo y bajar las escaleras a ver a su esposa cocinar ese pastel de acelgas. (Morgan odiaba las acelgas, y Tony también pero era secreto)

Mientras en el carro. "Everybody wants to rule the world" sonaba a todo volumen. La pequeña Stark veía cómo los árboles pasaba ante sus ojos . Siempre era buen satisfactorio salir de casa. No entendía porque la tenían bajo 7 llaves siempre. Miro a Happy y le pregunto.

"¿Estamos lejos?"preguntó mientras miraba hacia el chofer que estaba adelante.

"No tan lejos, te lo prometo" dijo Happy. En un momento, el sabía que debía activar las ventanas hologramas, para que no se viera mucho el desorden del exterior. Realmente, Tony y Pepper se habían tomado enserio el tema de la salud mental. No querían que una niña de 5 años sepa y viva con terror, como lo hacía ellos.

"Ya casi llegamos" dijo Happy mientras divisaba a lo lejos, uno de los únicos Burger King cercanos.

Mientras tanto, Pepper lavaba los platos mientras Tony los secaba. Hablaban de cosas cotidianas. Claramente Tony le había dicho a Pepper que su pequeña había salido a comprar hamburguesas con Happy. Pepper se había puesto seria, pero al final admitió que era bueno sacar a Morgan de vez en cuando. Pese a todo el espacio que tenían en su casa, incluyendo el lago, a veces era bueno salir del área de confort.

"Cariño, invite a Nat a cenar" dijo Pepper mientras veía que Tony mantenía la mirada fija en ella. "No la está pasando muy bien.."

Tony le dio una media sonrisa y susurró "Nadie la está pasando bien.." mientras con su mano izquierda le ponía la mano en el hombro y con su pulgar le hacía una caricia" no hay ningún problema, nuestra agente Romanoff puede venir siempre que quiera"

Pepper sonrió y acabó de lavar los platos. Pronto llegaría la ex-agente rusa.

Sabia que a ella la había afectado todo esto, después de todo, ella no tenia a nadie, más que al equipo, antes de los sucesos de los tratados, y todo. Sabia que Tony aun sentía un poco de dolor por todo lo que tuvo que pasar el equipo, como la gente que el quería, se ponían en su contra. Pero Natasha había sido muy cercana, se conocían de hace años, y las cosas con ella estaban solucionadas. Y además, a Morgan le gustara mucho ver de nuevo a su tía Nat. Desde la vez en la que Natasha le quizo enseñar un poco de ruso. La pequeña stark aprendió rápidamente a decir "Hola" y algunas cuantas palabras. Sin duda la niña era una genia como su papá.

Oyeron el sonido de un carro afuera, y supieron que la ex agente había llegado.

Fueron a recibirla afuera con un abrazo y mientras Tony iba a la casa a traer refrescos para todos, se sentaron en la mesa de afuera de la casa.

"¿Y donde está mi sobrina favorita?" Pregunto Natasha, entusiasmada por volver a ver a sus amigos.

"Fue con Happy a comprar hamburguesas" dijo Pepper sonriendo

Natasha sonrió mirando a Tony de lejos venir con los vasos de refresco

"Igual que el padre" pensó para si misma.

"2 cheeseburgers con papas por favor" dijo Happy desde el carro hacia la máquina. Al ver que el intercomunicador no sonaba se extraño. Al lado del aparato había un cartel "malogrado, pase dentro del establecimiento para realizar la orden" .

Happy suspiro y estacionó el carro.

"Al parecer, tendremos que bajar" dijo mirando a Morgan

La pequeña asintió y bajo del carro. El estacionamiento se veía demasiado sucio, tenía papeles por todas partes y parecía desolado.

"Todo está sucio tio Happy" dijo la pequeña, agarrando la mano de Happy para entrar a la tienda

Happy miro a su altededor. Realmente todo era un caos,comparado a cómo era hace unos años.

"Así es pequeña, vamos adentro"

Y ambos entraron.

Había poca gente, solo un grupo de personas sentadas en una mesa cerca a la caja.

Se acercaron al cajero quien les preguntó que iban a llevar. Mientras Happy decía la orden y pagaba. La pequeña le hizo caso a su curiosidad y comenzó a caminar por el establecimiento. Había un poco de suciedad, pero también había una vitrina con juguetes. Se quedó mirando un rato, hasta que comenzó a oír la conversación del grupo de a lado.

"Y bueno, es así como todo se fue a la mierda" dijo la chica que estaba comiendo papas. "No saben cuánto extraño a Anne"

"Ella se hubiese reído, ojalá solo... le hubiese podido decir que había cogido 10 dólares de su mochila, y que se los pagaría el lunes.. Dios, como es que..." la otra chica estaba llorando "... ¿como es que aún duele?...ella se acercó a mi, y estaba desapareciendo..y yo no.." la chica ya estaba sollozando, y el chico de a lado la abrazo.

"Tranquila."decía mientras la otra chica sollozaba

"No entiendo como es que de la nada puede aparecer Thanos y matar a la mitad de todos"dijo el otro chico con rabía

La pequeña Stark, oía la conversación "¿desaparecidos? ¿Thanos?

"Están desaparecidos, no están muertos"decía la chica susurrando.

"Están muertos"dijo el chico susurrando con rabia, fuerte y claro, " y mientras más lo aceptemos mejor. Mi padre y mi hermano están muertos, igual que el resto, no van a volver" dijo muy serio .Sus palabras provocaron que la chica que estaba llorando sollozara aún más. "Si tan solo hace 5 años..." dijo

Pero antes de que Morgan terminara de oír la conversación, Happy la llamo.

"Vamos pulga" dijo Happy mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Morgan asintió, pero al mismo tiempo estaba confundida. ¿Como que muertos? ¿Hace 5 años? Y la pregunta crucial, ¿Quien era Thanos?

Natasha estaba sentada en la mesa de afuera. Miraba el bosque. Realmente era un bonito lugar. La luz del sol de la tarde reflejaba todo. Se sentía tranquila en la medida de lo posible.

Pepper y Tony habían entrado en la cocina para traer más bocaditos. Ella se quedó viendo la naturaleza. Oyó de lejos como un carro se acercaba a la casa. Reconoció inmediatamente al chofer.

En ese mismo instante, Happy detuvo el auto frente a la casa. Volteó su mirada hacia la pequeña. No había dicho ninguna palabra durante todo el camino.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Happy con una sonrisa. La pequeña lo miro sonriendo también.

"Sipp" solo dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón. Happy con una mano en las bolsas de comida, y otra en la puerta para abrirla, dejo que la pequeña bajara.

La pequeña conocía su casa mejor que nadie. Entonces fue cuando vio que afuera de la casa, en la mesa, estaba la tía nat.

"TÍA NAT". Grito emocionada mientras corría a los brazos de su tía favorita.

"Pequeña" dijo Natasha con una sonrisa mientras la agarraba y le daba un abrazo fuerte. Happy sonrío de lejos y entro a la casa para coger unos platos para comer afuera.

Morgan se quedó abrazada de su tía un rato más, hasta que la soltó.

"¿Cómo estás pequeña? " pregunto Natasha, dándole una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Bien, compramos hamburguesas" dijo mientras reía.

Natasha la vio y rio también. No sabia como esa niña podía transmitir tanta tranquilidad en un segundo. Sonrió, y le acarició el pelo.

"Muy bien, ¿me invitarás un poco?" Dijo guiñándole un ojo

"Yesli" dijo la niña en ruso. Natasha sonrió.

"Buena niña" dijo mientras Morgan se sentaba a su lado.

"Tía nat, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? " dijo la pequeña

"Lo que tú quieras" dijo Natasha mientras tomaba un trago de su refresco

Era el momento, pensó la pequeña Stark

"¿Quien es Thanos?"

Definitivamente , fue una bomba lanzada hacia la pobre rusa, la cual, se atoró hasta el punto de toser por un minuto consecutivo. No paraba de toser.

La pequeña Stark se asustó demasiado. Creyó que su tía se estaba muriendo, así que corrió a su casa y se dirigió a sus padres y Happy que estaban en la cocina, sirviendo la comida.

"Hola cariño como est..." decía Pepper pero fue interrumpida por Morgan.

"LA TÍA NAT SE ESTÁ MURIENDO" dijo a los que los 3 adultos gritaron

"¿QUE?"

Acto seguido todos corrieron a ver a la pobre rusa, quien estaba roja, recomponiéndose.

Tony fue con un vaso de agua, el cual se lo ofreció mientras Pepper le preguntaba si estaba bien.

La rusa asintió levemente. Se calmó un rato más y miro a Morgan. No sabia si hablar o no.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Tony a su pequeña hija mientras se agachaba para hablar con ella.

"No se, estábamos hablando, y entonces le pregunté algo y ella se comenzó a atorar" dijo Morgan inocentemente.

Pepper también se agachó hacia su hija y le dijo.

"¿Que le preguntaste cariño?" Dijo mientras todos miraban con expectativa lo que iba a decir la pequeña Stark.

Natasha sabía lo que se venía a continuación. Así que en silencio rogó por que a Tony no le diera un ataque al corazón y el resto se ponga histérico

"Solo le pregunte quien era Thanos" dijo Morgan.

Tony no podía hablar.

Había tratado por más de 3 años olvidar ese nombre. Ese nombre que le había traído dolor. Sufrimiento. Comenzó a tener flashbacks. Titán

La gema

El mago

Todos desapareciendo

El chico. Peter. Un niño, como su hija. Rogándole por salvarlo. Él fallándole.

La mitad del universo.

Muerto

Tony comenzó a entrar en pánico. El solo sabía. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Pero no lo haría

No escaparía.

Miro a su pequeña hija, pensando en cómo un ser tan puro e inocente como ella, había recibido en su mente el nombre de ese hijo de puta.

Sabia que estaba en un ataque de pánico. Se sentó en la mesa y miro hacia otro lado.

Happy se froto la cara con frustración. ¿En que momento escuchó ese nombre?

Pepper quien primero estaba en shock. No sabia que hacer. Virginia Potts por primera vez no sabía que hacer. Vio de reojo a su esposo, sentándose, con pánico. Sabe que él no estaba bien. Ella tampoco. Pero tenía que hacerlo, por su hija.

Se agachó lentamente. Mirando a su hija quien estaba vacilante, estaba tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que algo estaba mal.

Le sonrió, y acaricio la mejilla de su hija.

"Cariño, ¿donde oíste eso?" Dijo con la voz un poco ronca pero tratando de parecer seria.

"Cuando fuimos a Burger King, unos chicos en una mesa estaban hablando de que había gente muerta, y que habían desaparecido. Y que había sido todo culpa de Thanos" dijo lentamente.

Pepper veía como cada palabra era una daga para el corazón de Tony, quien desviaba la mirada mientras veía cómo ponía su mano en el corazón, claramente tratando de calmarse. Natasha miraba preocupada a la pequeña.

Pepper le sonrió de nuevo, " cariño, es algo...complicado" dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos. "Yo...nosotros hablaremos de eso luego contigo,

ahora vamos a comer, te prometo que después responderemos tus preguntas, ¿ya mi amor?" Dijo Pepper.

La pequeña asintió y todos se sentaron para comer. Después de que todos tuvieran una charla sobre otras cosas. (Charla de la cual Tony no fue muy partícipe) Morgan se quedó jugando con sus tíos mientras Pepper veía como Tony subía las escaleras, rumbo al mini taller.

Pepper lo siguió. Y lo vio en su escritorio. Apoyando los codos en él mientras tenía las manos alrededor de la cabeza. Respiraba entrecortada mente. Pepper se acercó poco a poco a su esposo.

"Tony.." susurró Pepper mientras se acercaba y lo rodeaba en un abrazo. "Tranquilo"

Tony suspiró y la miró, sus ojos tenían lágrimas. Pepper vio mucho dolor y culpa, en esos ojos marrones.

Lo abrazo por un buen rato hasta que Tony habló.

"No he querido oír ese nombre durante más de 3 años...y ahora, voy a tener que darle explicaciones a mi hija, acerca de mí fracaso, de como todo el mundo se fue a la mierda. Por mi culpa" dijo mientras suspiraba.

Pepper lo volteó hacia ella, se agachó y lo besó.

Lo miro con ternura, le puso una mano en la mejilla, y le dijo.

"No es tu culpa, nunca lo será, y espero que lo entiendas Tony." Dijo Pepper" en algún momento se iba a dar cuenta, ella es inteligente" dijo mientras sobaba las manos de Tony.

"No quería que se entere de esa forma, yo..solo quiero protegerla, a ella y a ti" dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

"Y lo estás haciendo fenomenal Tony, te amamos. Y ella sabrá que su padre , hizo todo lo que estaba en su alcance, y se dará cuenta de lo afortunada que es de ser tu hija" dijo Pepper

"Yo soy el afortunado, señorita Potts, o quiero decir, señora Stark. No té merezco, no las merezco" dijo Tony sonriéndole un poco, sintiéndose mejor.

"Si lo haces Tony" dijo mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

Ambos bajaron de la mano a compartir un rato con las personas que amaban.

Más tarde, antes de dormir. Morgan se estaba poniendo su pijama.

Tony y Pepper estaba subiendo las escaleras. Estaban en el marco de la puerta. Se miraron y se tomaron la mano.

Entraron, se sentaron y hablaron con su hija. Claramente omitieron bastantes partes, después de todo, era una niña pequeña . Pero sabían que si no tenían esa conversación, la pequeña podía ir a internet, y encontrar la versión de los hechos sin ningún tipo de restricción.

Para Tony, ese fue uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Pero cuando sintió a su pequeña hija, acercándose a él y dándole un fuerte abrazo, al que se unió Pepper.

Fue ahí donde entendió

Ellas eran su segunda oportunidad.

Haría lo que fuese por ellas,para mantenerlas a salvo, para que su pequeña hija crezca tranquila.

Cueste lo que cueste

Porque el es Iron Man.

Y ni Thanos ni nadie podría quitarle eso. Ni a su familia

**Dale Review ️️**


End file.
